


Makan Malam

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: 150 words, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Relationships: Sancaka/Wulan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Makan Malam

Udah berbulan-bulan pacaran, tapi ampe sekarang gua sama Sancaka belum pernah...ciuman. Sama sekali belum pernah, gua sih nunggu dia yang jalan duluan, tapi kayaknya udah gaada harapan ya.

Yasudah lah, biarin aja nanti kalau kelamaan ya tinggal gua yang maju.

Sekarang, pikirin aja sop buat nanti makan malem, mumpung Sancaka sebentar lagi pulang jadi bisa makan bareng disini juga.

Gua ga selalu masak sih, soalnya gaenak juga kalo makan ga bareng sama Sancaka, dia kan biasanya makan diluar karena shift malam.

Enak

Sancaka pasti suka

"Assalamualaikum, Wulan? Hari ini masak, wanginya enak betul"

"Sancaka, cobain deh sopnya, enak banget."

Yang gua pikir, Sancaka bakal langsung nyobain sup buatan gua, caranya? Ya ambil sendok terus dicicipin, tapi...dia malah nyium gua.

Tanpa merasa bersalah gitu mukanya, dia malah senyum ngeliatin muka gua yang udah pasti kebingungan, tapi seneng.

"Enak supnya, kamu hebat."

Cara buat dapet ciuman pertamanya licik banget ya.


End file.
